Festival Activities
by LordeMidnight
Summary: Miles, Nora, and Bass plan on going to the upcoming music festival. When Nora bails, Miles invites Charlie to take her place. Bass is not pleased, mainly because he's going to have to hide his attraction to the 19-year-old from Miles. One-shot, not opposed to continuing. Bass x Charlie, hints of Nora x Miles. Smut/lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: Warning! This contains smut/lemons near the end. You can read it up until the asterisks if you're not about that.

**Summary**: Miles, Nora, and Bass plan on going to the upcoming music festival. When Nora bails, Miles invites Charlie to take her place. Bass is not pleased, mainly because he's going to have to hide his attraction to the 19 year old from Miles.

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Revolution, and apparently neither does NBC.

Also I didn't edit this, like, at all, so please excuse any errors. I also didn't read through it; I just finished it in like a half hour and posted it.

* * *

Charlotte stood in her hallway, calming the frizz that was forming at the crown of her head. It was hot. Summer had just begun, and the heat seemed to suffocate the entire house; it was no help that the air conditioning had broken, and Rachel refused to fix it in any way. "It's better for you to experience things the way that they were supposed. Live without technology for a while," were her exact words. Charlie's eyes rolled at the thought of them.

The sound of a door closing downstairs caught her attention, and she turned to look over the bannister at the sound of it. In the foyer, she could just make out the tops of Miles and Bass's head. Unruly dark hair and curled light brown locks. She smiled at their casual entrance and called for them.

"Hey!"

They looked up, and their faces broke into grins at the sight of her. Charlie grinned back and bounded down the stairs to meet them. She ran across the hall and launched herself into Miles's arms. She felt safe with his strong arms surrounding her; they had just gotten back from their Marine tour. Thank God they were back.

"Miss me?" asked Miles when they finally pulled away.

"Only a little," said Charlie, tongue in cheek.

Bass cleared his throat. "What about me?"

Charlie rolled her eyes; the two of them had a slightly antagonistic relationship. They fought like cats and dogs and had a rivalry at the place where they both took mixed martial arts, always sparring, always an equal match. "Not at all," she quipped, turning back to Miles. "Can I get you a beer?"

Charlie spun around and led them through the house to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and producing two beers. She set them on the island. Miles reached for one, popping the cap. When Bass tried to grab the other, Charlie swatted his hand away. "Who said that was for you?"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm nineteen; like I've never had alcohol." Miles and Bass were both 38.

Bass opened his mouth like he was going to insult her, but thought better and snapped his jaw shut. With stiff shoulders, he pulled his own from the fridge.

"Where's your mom and dad?" said Miles.

Charlie took a gulp of her beer, "Work. Where else?"

Miles let out a huff of annoyance, "I gotta talk to them."

"Why?"

Miles exchanged a look with Bass, who narrowed his eyes back. "I thought your idea was all hypothetical," said Bass, crossing his arms.

"It was! But I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, bringing my worst nightmare," scoffed Bass.

"Oh, c'mon. Be nice!" said Miles.

Charlie looked between the two, who were glaring at each other despite the smile that was on Miles's face. She knew their argument was just play, but it was serious enough fro Miles's smile to slip and be replaced with a serious expression. "Please?"

Charlie piped up, sensing she was the object of their conversation, "Uh, what's going on?"

She expected Miles to respond, but it was Bass that spoke up. "Nora bailed on us. We got an extra ticket to that music festival that you've been raving on and on about."

"You got an extra ticket to Bonnaroo?!" exclaimed Charlie. Her eyebrows shot up, and she couldn't help the corners of her mouth from turning upwards.

"Yeah," said Miles, matching her excitement. "Nora and I are going through a phase, so I thought… since we hadn't seen each other in so fun… I mean, I'll have to talk to your parents."

Charlie set her beer down and hit his arm. "Are you kidding?! No you don't! I'm over eighteen, I'm my own person."

"Right," she heard Bass murmur from his corner of the kitchen, but she decided to ignore it.

Miles look torn; he drew his eyes up and down her body, as if sizing her up. "Alright. We're leaving tomorrow. Pack up."

* * *

Their RV was locked and loaded, Charlie's suitcase taking up a vast majority of space in the bedroom, which she had called as her own with protest from them both. A rotation had been decided on, but they all knew each of them would cheat some way or another.

Rachel hadn't been too pleased when Miles announced to her that he and Bass were taking her to a music festival notorious for drugs and alcohol, but Charlie's dad's reassurance had finally bought her a grudging okay, and Charlie had celebrated by getting a full twelve hours of sleep.

Charlie let her mom gather her in her arms. Things were always tense between the two, and even as they hugged, Charlie felt as if the action was a little forced, a show by the on-lookers (her dad, Danny, Miles and Bass). When her dad hugged her, she could feel his heartbeat through his shirt and felt loved. She always felt loved with him.

Then she got in the camper with Bass and Miles, waving at the picture perfect, but broken, family over her shoulder as they pulled out. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

"We gotta see Jack White," said Charlie for what had to have been the thousandth time. They were nearing Manchester, and they had already drunk four bottles of beer—each. Even the driver, Miles.

Charlie was seated on the couch in the back, her legs curled up under her. Bass sat next to her, his arm slung over the back of the couch. "God, we fucking get it Charlie."

"Well excuse me for wanting to assure that we'll see one of my favorite artists."

Bass leaned in closer to her, glancing over her head to make sure Miles was distracted. Charlie could practically smell the alcohol on his breath. "If you wanted to see the fucking Wiggles, I'd make sure that would happen. Okay?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. She watched as his own drop to stare at her lips, and she squirmed under his gaze, knowing that it was alcohol induced. Which almost made it hotter.

There had been plenty of times when they were sparring at the martial arts studio and let their hormones get the best of them. They had never hooked up or acted on them, but there had been plenty of times after a particularly exhausting round when either was on top of their other would they notice the dilated pupils and bitten lips and roving stares. This was similar, but they couldn't blame it on the adrenaline. They could blame it on the alcohol, though.

Charlie decided to push it and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Got it," she breathed, for lack of anything better to say. She let her hand wander and set it on his upper leg, not squeezing, just resting it there.

Bass cocked his head at her bravery, biting his lip. He dropped his gaze to her breasts, trying to look down the top of her low-cut black tank top.

"Like what you see?" whispered Charlie.

"Mmm," groaned Bass in response, slowly drawing his eyes lower to her thin legs and letting in a breath between his clenched teeth.

The moment was ruined by Miles's voice cutting the air. "What're you two whispering about back there? Can't I be included?!"

Charlie leaned away from Bass and threw her head back to laugh. "You sound like a five year old, Miles."

"Not too far from it," muttered Bass.

* * *

The rest of the journey continued without incident, and they made it through security despite the many glass bottles of alcohol they sported. They finished setting up camp within an hour or so, finally deciding that the bed would be first come, first serve for whoever wanted to hit the hay the earliest.

"How about a toast?" called Miles when they finally set the last thing into place. He tossed Charlie and Bass a beer and held his own in a salute. The two did the same. "To Charlie's first musical festival!"

"Yeah, that," echoed Bass.

"To my first music festival!" cheered Charlie, and they all began to drink.

The rest of the day was fairly slow with them fucking around at the campsite. When the sun began to set, they headed out to the stages, where some unknown bands were playing due to the fact that it was the first night. They entered a fairly small crowd with ease, Bass leading the way, followed by Miles and Charlie. Their position in the audience was fairly close and not too far way.

The lights dimmed on stage, and the crowd, unexpectedly, settled as smoke poured out and everyone craned their heads to look. Then a girl came out on stage with a guitar, and as she hit the first chord, everyone started screaming and jumping and soon Charlie found herself pulled into the celebration. She yelled and sang along, learning the lyrics quickly. It was hot, but Miles had been smart and brought enough water for everyone. She could feel the sweat pour down her back and arms hit her body but she couldn't care less. She looked over and saw Miles watching her enjoy herself with a proud grin across his face. Then, he became distracted by a girl that looked suspiciously close to her age throw herself on him. He immediately started grinding on her, and Charlie averted her eyes.

"Typical Miles!" shouted Bass over the music, and Charlie nodded her assent.

She returned to the music, but she could feel new hand graze on her body. This time it wasn't accidental and rough, but sensual and purposeful. She turned her head to look behind her and saw Bass standing behind her. "Wanna finish what we started earlier?" he bent to whisper in her ear, nudging his groin in to her ass. His hips began a rhythmic movement, and Charlie followed suit.

"More than anything," she breathed along his jaw. She could feel his body responded to her words, and he grounded himself harder into her.

They lost themselves in the music, using the other's body for mutual pleasure. When the set ended, the crowd started to settle, and Charlie pushed herself away from him, aware that Miles was near them. Bass yanked her back.

"He's a little busy, don't you think Charlotte?" he nodded in a general direction, and Charlie followed his gaze to see him surrounded by a group of girls.

"Isn't he with Nora?" asked Charlie as Bass's hands roamed over her stomach down to her legs.

"This happens all the time," said Bass.

"He cheats on her?"

"No. They're on and off."

At that moment, Miles turned, and Bass managed to step away from Charlie. He smiled at them and pointed to the girls around them. "We're going back to their campsite!"

"Great!" called back Bass and Charlie in unison. Then they glared at each other and followed Miles at a respectable distance.

* * *

The girls' campsite ended up being a lot of fun. They had some music playing that wouldn't be on at the festival, and there were some guys for Charlie to entertain herself. One was particularly attractive and went by the name of 'Connor'. He was similar in appearance to Bass, with his curly hair and brooding gaze, and Charlie found herself drawn to him immediately.

Miles was hooking up with the original girl in the tent, and Bass was fending off some three odd girls who were hanging on his every word as he went on and on about his Marine career. Charlie sat in Connor's lap, while the other guys looked put out about not getting any.

Charlie could feel Connor's arousal through her barely-there jean shorts, and his lips were tracing along her jaw, while his fingers were splayed across her ass. And Charlie let him, staring at Bass who held her gaze.

He looked at her with a challenge, seeing how long she could let Connor go before she went to him. Charlie responded with a smirk, before turning on the seat and straddling Connor, grinding herself into his crotch. She met his lips and could feel his smile against hers. She let her tongue trace against hers, before pulling away.

"Damn," said Connor, "you wanna go hook up in the tent?"

A voice to Charlie's left startled her so much she fell from Connor's lap onto her ass. "I don't know about that."

Charlie looked up and met Bass's piercing gaze. "And why the hell not?" she asked.

"Because we gotta go check on the campsite, isn't that right Charlotte?"

"Um, not that I—"

"C'mon," Bass bent over and yanked her to her feet, dragging her along with him to the RV site.

Connor stood and trailed after them, "Hey do you guys need any help?"

"Nope. We're good. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

When Charlie and Bass finally reached their site, inside the RV, Charlie twisted her arm from Bass's grasp. "What the hell was that? He was fucking—"

Bass interrupted her words by rushing forwards and crashing his lips to hers. Charlie automatically opened her mouth, and their teeth clacked together; neither could care.

The pace was punishing, their tongues were battling for dominance before Bass finally won, pushing Charlie against the wall of the RV. Charlie felt the breath whoosh out of her and bent her head back so that Bass could access her neck. He moved his lips along her jaw and reached her ear, where he nipped and the lobe and stuck his tongue into her ear. "You wanted to fuck Connor? You wanted to fuck some random kid?"

Despite being breathless, Charlie heard her breathy response. "Oh yeah, I wanted to fuck the shit out of him. He was a much better kisser than you."

Bass groaned and grabbed her jaw, bringing her face close to his, but not kissing her. "You really think he would be better than me?" he snarled.

Charlie bit her lip and smirked. "I know he would."

Bass yanked her jaw to his own and pulled her lower lip into his mouth, biting hard enough to draw blood. Charlie moaned, wrapping a leg around his waist to bring him closer to her core. Bass responded by grabbing her other leg and hitching it around his waist so that she was wrapped around his midsection. He drove his crotch into hers, eliciting a moan from them both.

"God, I've wanted to do this for so long," said Bass, moving his mouth to her chest.

"Bass—please—" begged Charlie, grounding her crotch over his erection. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and the heat began collecting inside the RV. If Charlie could see well enough, she would be sure that the windows were fogged.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me how long you've wanted this."

Charlie licked his earlobe, and he fumbled with his belt buckle. "I want to fuck you. I've wanted to fuck you since that day at the studio when you pinned me beneath your body, and I could feel your hard-on on my leg. I've wanted to fuck you since the day we eye-fucked each other in Miles's kitchen. I've wanted to fuck you since the day I gave you a hand job during that very dinner." Oh, yeah. That happened. Bass pulled away slightly and threw his shirt off.

"Shit," spat Bass, finally undoing his belt buckle. He fumbled a bit, and Charlie gave him room to draw down his zipper by unwrapping her legs and collapsing to her knees in front of him. She pulled down his trousers and was met with his cock in front of her face. She licked her lips. When she had gotten him off at that dinner, it was an over-the pants occasion, and she had never seen his cock.

Charlie licked the tip, spreading precum over the head. Bass's hands went to her hair, gathering it in his hands and he pushed her mouth down the shaft. "How deep can you take it?" grunted Bass, thrusting his hips forward so that she could deep-throat it. "Yeah?" Charlie slid from the cock with a pop! and stood back up to meet his lips. Soon, she found her tank being lifted from her body and thrown across the room. His lips traced her bra, and Charlie reached behind her to take it off, but Bass stopped her.

"Leave it on."

Charlie let the façade of confidence falter as an innocent expression crossed her face, "You don't want to see me?"

Bass's face actually showed sympathy when he realized he had hurt her. "What?! No, I just thought you wanted that. I thought it would be hot. I—I don't know what I was… nevermind, of course I want to… I just… I thought…"

A smirk crossed Charlie's face. "I'm just fucking with you Bass."

Bass looked admonished, and the look of shock quickly became anger, then hunger. Charlie licked her lips as Bass didn't break her gaze and pulled down the zipper on her jean shorts. He pulled them down far enough for them to slide down her leg. With his eyes still trained on hers, he hooked to fingers inside her thong and stretched it, ripping the seams. Charlie looked down, her mouth an "o."

"Bass, why did you—"

"Payback's a bitch."

Before Charlie had the chance to respond, her legs were gathered around his waist again, and he thrust up into her. She let out a yelp as he didn't wait for her to adjust to him. He set a punishing pace, hard and fast. It became too much for Charlie, and she bit down on his shoulder, for sure leaving a mark.

"Yeah. You like that, Charlotte? You like that?" grunted Bass as he kept up her thrusts.

Paired with Bass's words and the feeling of his inside he, Charlie came, her muscles tightening. She let out a strangled yell that sound a lot like his name. Bass pulled out, still hard, and spoke in a gravelly voice. "Get on you knees."

Charlie obeyed and took him into her mouth. Within seconds, he was come, yelling her name as he gripped her name and forced himself and his seed down her throat. She swallowed it all.

Bass pulled out, now half hard, and Charlie returned to her feet, searching out her clothes. Bass did the same, finding his boxers and slipping them on. When he turned, he found Charlie in his shirt, looking as much like a goddess as ever.

"I'm exhausted," she said.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

* * *

**A/n**: What'd you guys think? Please review, it means a lot! I plan on this being a one shot, but I'm not opposed with continuing to the end of the festival, or adding a chapter about when Charlie got Bass off at the dinner table ;). I added that because I thought it would be super hot. Anyway, please let me know.

Thanks, Sally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: So, due to popular demand, I added an extra chapter to this. I know it's been a few months, but I finally found my muse and decided to add this. Enjoy!

This takes place before the music festival, and it's the hand-job that Charlie gave Monroe during dinner. So, yeah, warning for sexual content.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Charlie could feel excitement shoot through her veins at the sound. It had been nearly a month since she had seen Miles, and for whatever reason, he was stopping by for dinner tonight. She faced her mirror as she finished applying her lipstick, making sure she didn't get any in her teeth. Downstairs, she could hear her mother opening the door and greeting Miles.

Charlie smiled at herself in the mirror and reached for her brush when she suddenly froze. There wasn't just one voice at the door, but two. And she recognized the second: her frenemy, Sebastian Monroe. She immediately dropped her brush and ran from her room, peering over the railing on the staircase to spy the man in all his glory.

Monroe was wearing a tight grey Marines t-shirt and flannel over it, and Charlie could hear her mother chastising him for not dressing better. Charlie rolled her eyes at this and made her way down the stairs to greet the two.

"Charlie!" said Miles as he opened his arms to wrap her in a bear hug. "It's been too long."

"It's been a month, Miles."

"Like I said, too long."

Charlie turned her attention to Monroe, who was averting his gaze as much as he could and Charlie knew exactly why. Last week, at their mixed martial arts practice, they had sparred together, which wasn't that uncommon for the two of them; they were fairly matched and managed to take each other's ego down a few notches in the process. But things had gotten a little too heated last time. Charlie was used to his lingering gazes and him checking her out every opportunity he got, but she hadn't thought that there was that much substance to his teasing until last night. They had started out lightly sparring, until he suddenly had her pinned beneath him, heated gaze on her heaving breasts-nothing out of the ordinary. But when Charlie felt his erection pressing down against her thigh, she knew that there was nothing he could do to hide his attraction any longer.

She had smirked up at him and pretended to look down at his erection. "Is that your phone in your pocket or…"

Monroe instantly jumped up, covered his crotch and fled to the bathrooms. Charlie's short-lived happy feelings melted away when she watched him flee the floor, remembering that even though she had had the upper hand, he had still managed to beat her.

And now here they stood, in her family home, with Monroe's best friend-her uncle-watching the forty and eighteen year old with a questioning side-glance.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing," they both said at once.

Miles shrugged and took off to the dining, leaving them in what might have been the most uncomfortable situation of their lives.

"Listen-" Bass started, eyes trained on the ground.

"Don't make it weird," said Charlie. She left Bass in the foyer to follow Miles into the dining room.

Her father sat at the head of the table, and Rachel at the opposite end. Miles was taking his in between Aaron and Danny. Charlie saw that Nora was already here, sitting across from Miles. Things looked tense between the two, but when hadn't it?

Two seats were left for Monroe and Charlie to sit in-next to each other. Charlie fought a grimace as she took her seat, but before she could, her mother interrupted her.

"Oh, Charlie, honey, would you be a doll and go toss the salad? It's in the kitchen on the counter," asked Rachel. She was cutting into her chicken while she asked, a smirk gracing her features.

"Uh, yeah," said Charlie.

Charlie left the room and passed Monroe as she did, who still refused to meet her eyes. Once in the kitchen, she noticed the salad in the bowl, with the dressing and ingredients next to it. Grumbling to herself, she started to mix it together. As she was adding the tomatoes, a sound behind her caused her to jump.

Charlie spun around to see Monroe standing in the kitchen, beer in hand. "Sorry," he said. He stumbled to the fridge and started perusing.

"What do you need?" asked Charlie, returning to the salad.

Monroe answered by pulling out another beer and setting it on the counter, popping the cap and letting it fizz out. Charlie reached out and grabbed it. She lifted it to her lips and finally made eye contact with Monroe as she did. He turned and leaned his back against the counter, eyes now trained on her lips. Charlie pulled the beer away and licked her lips, handing it to Monroe at about waist level, bottle grazing his hip. He took it from her, but didn't take a sip. He just set it back on the counter and rested his elbows there as well.

Charlie's hand remained at his waist due to his own hand pressing it into his pelvis. Without a word, he pulled her hand to his crotch, and Charlie gasped at the feeling of his hard-on pressing into her palm. Monroe let his hand trail up to her elbow and yanked her closer to him, teeth gritted.

Charlie respond by cupping his shaft through his trousers and start rubbing her hand against him. Monroe breathed in and out through his teeth, watching her hand work him through his pants. "Fuck, Charlie," he muttered.

Charlie pressed her body into his side and nipped his ear with her teeth, "I knew you wanted this," she whispered, licking his lobe.

Monroe threw his head back in ecstasy and watched her through the slits on his eyes. After a few more seconds, his back arched and he came in his pants. Charlie smirked and looked down at the crotch area to where there was now a large stain.

"Shit," he muttered. He stood up straight and pulled off his flannel, wrapping it around his waist. Charlie giggled at the sight as he tried to situate the sleeves so that they covered it.

"Just say you spilled your drink," said Charlie. Monroe leveled her with a glare and scooped his beer from the counter. He left the kitchen with a renewed confidence, passing Rachel on his way out who had her eyes slitted at Charlie.

"What the hell is taking you so long?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and got back to work on the salad.

"And why are you smiling so much?"

Charlie let her smile falter for a moment before responding. "I'm just happy is all."

* * *

**A/n**: I might continue it as a series of one-shots with different sexual experiences between Charlie and Monroe, based on the amount of _**follows, favorites and reviews** _that I get ;)


End file.
